A Monsters vs Aliens story Preview
by Evening Emerald
Summary: The story wont come out for a while. Katey Lauris's Monster Story. Katey Lauris is my OC.


Preview of an upcoming Monsters vs. Aliens OC story. Won't be coming out soon.

Once upon a time...

Wait, that doesn't sound right, let me start over.

Hm... I'll start with the day that it happened.

"RING RING!"

All of a sudden, I fell and I heard a thump.

"Ouch..."

I had fallen out of bed, the worst thing was it's the first day of school. So I wasn't worried about falling out of my bed, it was that I was going to be late!

"Oh no!" I thought.

I got off the floor and rushed to my dresser and pulled out some drawers. Umm... I needed to find some pants quickly. I ran to the window next to me trying not to slip on my dirty laundry pile. The bus just arrived! Great! I rushed back to my dresser and pulled out some pants not caring what it looked like. I put pants on, strapped a belt on too. I had been wearing a tank top over night and didn't care about picking out a shirt to wear. I seen my sneakers laying by the door and slipped them on not caring about socks. I opened my room door, ran to the kitchen, stuffed my face with a slice of bread, grabbed my lunch bag and flung the house door open and ran to the bus. My mom seen me rushing out and had to close the door for me. The bus started to lean forwards until I started shouting at our bus driver and he stopped the bus. I climbed into the bus and found a spot at the back. The bus started to move again.

We were half way there when all of a sudden some maniac driver drove right into the side of the bus, before the car hit I seen some sort of bomb on his wind shield. The next thing I seen was flashes of fire outside and the bus flipping over onto its side, the bus driver grabbed his cellphone and diled 911 but it was to late to say anything. The windshield had blown into fiery pieces of glass and metal, unfortunately poor Ms. Drades our bus driver went along with the windshield as it flung melting glass at her. What happened to me? Well, when we flung onto are side my head got a bad hit on the bus wall. After that I could hear children like me crying and moaning in pain with flames bursting out of the floor and walls. I licked my dry lips and I could taste blood, my head was bleeding! I took a good look at some kids and they were dead, I couldn't let it happen to me either. I was the closest to the emergency back door, so I weakly crawled to the handle that opened it. I tried to get it in my hands but I was to weak, so I started to crawl across the floor that used to be the wall. There was broken glass and flames every where, my eyes starting to feel faint to the world. No! I musn't die! Even if I was just fainting the flames would burn me alive. I wasn't even half way to the front, I grabbed a hot water bottle and poured the water on me, it was scolding hot! I cried in pain and started to crawl faster. The only thing that could support me was my arms so it was hard to get to the front. Half way there... I could hear a voice!

"Who is this? What's happening?"

It was the 911 operator's voice emitting from Ms. Drades dying cell phone. I started to crawl with my arms even faster, not noticing the dead bodies around me changing their appearance. I got right up to the cell phone.

"Please! Help me! My bus crashed!"

"Where are you?"

Damn, I'm dying and this person is asking where I am.

I looked out the window at the side."I'm on 865 Flora street."

"Okay, I'm sending help now. What happened?"

I spat blood out at the flames, it whipped around in pleasure.

"This maniac drove into are bus with a pack of dynamite on his wind shield."

"Do you know if he's alive?"

"I doubt it."

"what about the others?"

"I think there all dead, I will be dead soon."

Static went over the cell phone but it sparked and became fully melted now, I gasped for air but I had only let smoke in. I brought my shirt over my mouth and breathed in for little filtered air. Fifteen minutes had passed and I could hear the sound of Sirens in the far distant. I felt like my life had ended already, I just collapsed.

To be Continued. 


End file.
